Sweet Curiosity
by RedPassion19
Summary: Claire begins to feel curious about what it would be being with a woman, Jill casually arrives her home and gives her the opportunity to end their fantasies once and for all. (YURI)


**Sweet Curiosity**

* * *

The redhead could't stop thinking of that crazy idea that had not stopped of following her since that afternoon that Jill had come to visit them... Chris took days without showing up and she had begun to worry, there was no sign of her brother, which was quite strange.

True that he has been training the new cadets of the BSAA for any possible disaster, but he never left without notice her _"Except of the Raccoon city incident"_ concerned about the whereabouts of his brother, the redhead beauty decided to take a good shower and have some sleep. After she finished she went to her room to put on her pijamas and sleep because the working day had left her exhausted.

The redhead took her pink pijama from her closet, something not so sexy and very simple, a small pink blouse that showed off her sensual belly and a denim shorts of the same color of the blouse. Claire unravelled the towel that was hiding her beautiful figure and let it fall around her feet. She put on her pajama and prepared to go to sleep, but then she remembered that his brother had left his room being a mess. Dominated by her habit of ordering it all she got up and went to the room of Chris, she began to accommodate a little, there was too much dirty clothes.

"This is typical of a room where sleep a gorilla like Chris," Claire thought as she picked up the clothes and threw it in the basket.

There it was when her eyes fell on the magazines that Chris obsessively collected, Claire early raised her eyes in disapproval and took two steps away, but her curiosity awoke thanks to the exemplary that was lying on the bed. So she came and began to look askance at the cover not daring to touch, her force of will not last long, she had never seen anything like that, with her fingertips trembling by the nerves she opened the magazine, before her was a special issue of girls, Claire swallowed hard to see the pictures of those women giving pleasure to each other, she never imagined how her body would react to the images in front of her.

Her curiosity motive her to look the magazine completely, initially she showed cautious fearing to be discovered by Chris, but when she felt safer she looked carefully each one of the images. When Claire finished with the magazine she looked around, practically in every corner of the room had erotic magazines, but only the one was between her hands seemed to draw her attention. Suddenly she thought she heard the sound of the door, so she leave the magazine in place and hurried to her room. The apartment was empty but Claire decided to go her room.

"It would be a shame if my brother catch me watching that," She tought while entering her room.

When she lay on her bed Claire still had the pulse too fast and felt her face burn, despite her values and of herself, Claire recognize that something had awakened in her, while she was watching that magazine she felt less and less scared and more excited, that even in those moments to remember that event she back to experience those warm sensations through her body focusing on her underbelly.

"Leon..." she said while she felt her cheeks burn again at the thought Kennedy touching her body and making love to her.

He was in Washington on a meeting with the president and she missed him so much. But he invited her to his apartment for the weekend, and Claire just couldn't wait to be with him.

Just as she entered on her wet dream, the sound of someone knocking on the door had cruelly ripped her from it, sighing with frustration Claire went to see who was.

"Hi Claire,"

"Hi Jill, come in,"

"Thank you, I hope you do not mind that I've come here but I really need to get some fresh air, I'm sick of thinking about work," said the short haired beauty as she sat on the couch, without realizing the full cheeks blush of her friend noting the sharp neckline of her dress.

"I see you changed your hairstyle," said Claire trying to block her thoughts.

"Yeah, I do not know what I thought when I leave it grew so much, I prefer it as this straight and short, as when I was a S.T.A.R.S,"

"It really suits you,"

Claire let out so enthusiastically that made Jill miss a little, usually Claire was very reserved in her comments.

"I imagine that Chris continues to training," Jill said noticing the silence that had been generated.

"He does nothing more, barely I see him,"

"Wow and I was coming to talk to him," said her friend disappointed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly..."

"you can tell me if you want, I'm his sister,"

"It's just him..." let out the brunette snorting.

"Did he have bothered you?"

"He do not even look at me and that's the problem," Said Jill blushing.

Claire was stunned, she never imagined his brother not showing his devotion for Jill.

"It's very strange that he do not, he loves you very much,"

"I know, but he just think on destroy the bioterrorism and he never spend time to be with me, but still..."

"But still...?" Claire insisted.

"But still I want him so bad..."

Accepted the brunette biting her lower lip, causing the redhead blush to the gesture that seemed extremely sensual for her.

"I'm sorry Claire, I did not meant to bother you," said Jill after seeing her friend reaction.

"I'll get something to eat and drink, to talk more comfortable Okay?" Said the redhead who got up hastily

Jill blame herself for being so direct, Claire was her friend though, Jill knew how demure she was and how much Claire was shocked every time she tried to play a sexual theme, but Jill was far from knowing that the flight of the redhead was due to other reasons... In the kitchen, Claire was making coffee and snacks as she struggled out of her mind the image of Jill, she had to admit that the new look had sat her just fine, so that when she return to the room she had to make an effort for not to look too much the body parts that her friend's clothes insisted on showing.

During the talk, Jill felt that Claire was too nervous, so she decided not to mention something that her friend might consider improper, so the conversation turned to other topics. When Jill realized that was getting too late, so she got up from the couch ready to leave.

"Why do not you stay?" asked Claire, beated by the heat of her body.

"I don't want to bother,"

"Come on say yes, it's too late,"

"Okay," said the brunette after thinking on the large way before her to return to her home, but also intrigued by the mysterious glow that perceived in those beautiful blue eyes of Claire. To hear her friend, the redhead smiled and Jill resumed her place.

"Could you lend me something for sleeping?" asked Jill once they entered on Claire's room.

"Sure," Responded Claire as she was looking for some clothes in her closet.

Soon she found several gowns that she could give to Jill but they were too demure, and at that moment she wanted to see the brunette with as little clothing as possible.

"There is nothing wrong with fantasizing," said Claire to herself trying to chase away the guilt when she deliver to Jill a nightgown transparent and short that she had bought for herself, but never dared to use.

"I never would imagined that you have something like this," said Jill giggling.

"Well... you know that Leon invited me to his apartment... so... I wanted to give him a surprise," admitted Claire with a little blush on her face.

"Wow, he would really have been surprised, I think he would have loved it," said Jill winking at her friend, who immediately flushed even more.

"I'm serious," added the brunette believing that Claire would have thought she mocked of her.

"I think Leon is the most luckiest man in the world. You are so beautiful,"

The blush intensified on the cheeks of Claire by listening to Jill telling that to her. The heat in her belly grew so that she began to feel how her pussy was getting moistened.

"You also are beautiful," The redhead said tenderly.

The brunette felt a shudder noticing how those words were spoken, without equivocation she could swear that the gleam in the eyes of her friend were pure desire. Her heart punded with srength at seeing how the redhead was looking to her, her body began to react, it has been so long since she not made love, she had ended with Carlos and Chris was not paying the slightest attention to her, but now she was again desired, after a few minutes of silence she realized that the idea of "playing" with Claire not displeased her, clear that was unexpected, but this was a good opportunity to experience something new.

"I'll leave the room for you to change your clothes," said the Redfield girl ready to leave the room.

"Stay, I'm not ashamed you see me undress," answered the Valentine girl with the more natural tone as she could.

And immediately she saw an increase in the brightness of the eyes of Claire, Jill let the nightgown in the bed, struggling to bring down the closure of the dress.

"Will you help me?"

She asked to the redhead, who immediately approached. Claire took the seal between her fingers and gently lowered down admiring the silky white skin of Jill, she had to stifle a gasp when this came to an end.

"Thank you,"

Said Jill taking her dress with both hands to get it out slowly before the eyes of Claire, by the way she was looking to her, Jill found that her suspicions were true. Those beautiful blue eyes, that tender blush on her cheeks... then Jill felt that the temperature on her body was increasing, to enhance the moment she placed on her nightgown with greatest sensuality as she could. Once she had the nightgown put, she turned fully to the redhead who could now enjoy the view that the garment offered, the transparency let her see the larges and firm breasts of the brunette with her pink nipples pointing outwards and the tiny underwear her friend was wearing.

"You know I was thinking... and I wondered if I could stay in this room to sleep with you," seeing the look of surprise on the face of the redhead, the brunette said.

"I would not like to stay in the room of Chris, and if he arrives of his training soon and see me like this... He doesn't deserve it,"

"I had not thought of that, but you're right, you never know about what time he will arrive," The redhead lied, cause she knew that her brother will not return at home in least two weeks.

So with the help of that argument, she agree that the brunette spend the night in her room, Jill smiled and sat on the bed saying she was dying of sleep, Claire nodded and began to change her clothes too, she was very excited and felt that her underwear was already very wet. And then an a naughty idea gripped her mind, she wanted Jill to see her, so with the brunette just a few steps from her, she was getting rid of her clothes, until she was only with her pink shorts, she was about to get the demure nighty when Jill stood up and approached her.

"Do you not loose your hair even for sleep?" asked Jill, looking at her.

"Only occasionally," she said disturbed by the proximity.

"Can I?"

Jill asked pointing the bow holding the red hair of Claire, she nodded, the brown haired stood before her and went both hands towards the target, Claire felt moisture inside her panties getting more wet when she perceived the slightest touch of Jill's breasts against her's as Jill undid the knot of the bow, meanwhile miss Valentine enjoy the feel of the breath of the Redfield girl on her neck as she did, she was about to separate when Claire put her hands on Jill's face. The blue eyes of the redhaired were full of lust, that look was enough for both to know that their fantasy was about to be fulfilled.

Claire approached Jill's lips gently, and then their lips touched, timidly at first, then with more intensity, Jill responded by increasing the closeness of their bodies, the brunette's hands went down from the face of her friend to touch her butt and stroked it gently, getting more wet to hear the soft moans of miss Redfield while they took direction to the bed, they both fell on the mattress while kissing, Claire's hands abandoned the face of her friend for a moment to direct them to the nightgown and panties that she removed anxiously, Jill did the same with Claire's underwear and started stroking her breasts while licking her nipples constantly.

Claire was shocked by the way of acting of Jill, but she dont complaint, she was enjoying too feel the tongue of her friend crossing her breasts, going down increasingly to meet her oiled pussy, the Redfield girl recalled the images of the magazine, so what she did next was to separate her legs to give Jill more freedom to explore her wet femininity. Jill was delighted, the pink pussy of the redhead opened before her while the brunette could see the liquid coming out from inside, Jill directed her mouth there, delighted by the reaction that her tongue caused on Claire as she continued crossing her femininity.

"Ah auh... Jill... ah... feels so good..." moaned the redhead with sexy voice.

"Im... Im cumming..." said Claire as her hands were squeezing hard the bed sheets. Arching her back in pleasure.

"AHHHH," moaned Claire arching her back to feel the contractions inside her because of the intense orgasm.

Jill then abandoned Claire's pussy and headed to her breasts but she was stopped by the redhead in the process

"Now it's my turn," She said to the brunette.

And still breathing hard the redhead placed herself above of the brunette and began to caress Jill's breast with her soft hands, caressing her nipples until they were well erect, then she placed her mouth on them, caressing with her tongue those sensible spots, ripping cries of pleasure from the Valentine girl.

"Put me a finger please... I need to feel something inside me now!" ordered Jill to the redhead, who with a cute smile directed her hand to Jill's pussy.

Jill enjoy seeing the beautiful face of Claire with that cute blush on her cheeks while she was caressing the brunette's femininity.

"Claire don't be shy, just do it," said Jill with a sensual voice

and then her friend slid her finger into her pussy causing her a cry of pleasure, the brunette was so well lubricated that redhead also did not hesitate to introduce her middle and ring fingers, Claire quickly found the exact rhythm that made Jill scream with pleasure, gradually she increase the intensity of the movement until the brunette climaxed.

By now, the desire of both women were hotter than ever.

"Let's do something that you'll love," said the brunette on the redhead's ear.

And without losing time Jill and Claire settled themselves so that their vaginas and clitoris were brushing against each other, the delicacy that they had previously has been lost, the both swung on the body of the other, while caressing each other, they both moaned with force abandoned to the pleasure of their bodies, finally they reached the orgasm simultaneously, Jill leaned next to the redhead who was breathing heavily.

"It was wonderful," Said Claire while she and Jill embraced each other.

"And for when Leon invited you to his apartment?" Jill asked playfully, as she began to caress Claire's back

"For this weekend," Claire said with a cute smile.

"When you say that Chris returns?"

"In a few days,"

And then the two beauties embarked on another journey of pleasure knowing that even remain a few days to enjoy.

* * *

**This is my first yuri fic, so sorry guys if it wasn't too good or it was too short. But anyway I love Jill and Claire, and thinking of them being playful on the bed inspired me to make this story ^^**

**So enjoy ;)**


End file.
